Star Trek
The Star Trek franchise consists of five live-action (and one animated) TV series and eleven motion pictures, which boldly go where no one has gone before. The franchise began with the original Star Trek, which ran from 1966 until 1969, and the most recent incarnation, Enterprise, ran from 2001 until 2005. The franchise was "re-booted" with a new film in 2009. As with Star Wars, the franchise has also been complemented by an array of video games, comic books, novels, audio dramatizations, and action figures. The Muppets have spoofed Star Trek on many occasions over the years. References to Star Trek * "Pigs in Space" is the Muppet Show spoof of the original Star Trek series. Sketches take place on [[the Swinetrek|the Swinetrek]], and stories involve its crew travelling through space to the unknown regions of the universe. * The March 1980 cover of Crazy and April 1980 cover of Frantic feature an illustrated crossover involving the Pigs in Space crew and the crew of the U.S.S. Enterprise (William Shatner and Leonard Nimoy) from Star Trek: The Motion Picture. * Muppet Magazine issue 3 features what is mostly a Star Wars parody on board a ship resembling the Millenium Falcon. At the end of the comic, the U.S.S. Enterprise shows up and blasts the much smaller ship with its phasers. * Several episodes of Muppet Babies feature Star Trek parodies. In episode 618, Baby Scooter is watching Star Trek: The Next Generation and imagines himself floating in space next to the U.S.S. Enterprise-D (it should be noted that Scooter anticipates the arrival of Captain Kirk, however the captain of the ship as featured is Captain Picard). Other episodes featuring spoofs and references include episode 207 and episode 701. * In the Little Muppet Monsters episode "Space Cowboys," twice Tug narrates a space log, a common story device in Star Trek. His narrative also includes ventures into "strange new worlds," quoting from Star Trek's opening. Later, Tugs announces "Let's boldly go where no monsters have gone before!" * The 14th volume of "Gonzo's Weirder Than Me" column in the Spring 1986 issue of Muppet Magazine features a photo of the alien Balok as seen in the 1960s series episode, "The Corbomite Maneuver." Gonzo comments that it's easy to see why this stunning creature made space a place no man had gone before. * In the Winter 1987 issue of Muppet Magazine, Janice reviews Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home, commenting that its premise of traveling back in time to 1986 Earth is "gnarly." A photo of William Shatner as Captain Kirk is featured. * Gonzo appears in the Jim Henson Hour Pitch Reel and asks of Jim Henson, "Beam me up, Jimmy!" This is a reference to the oft-parodied, but apocryphal, line from the original Star Trek in which Captain Kirk would order chief engineer Mr. Scott to transport the landing party from the surface of a planet up to their ship orbiting in space. * In Muppet Magazine issue 19, the Muppet Babies appear in a comic spoof titled Star Cluck. * Spaceship Surprise on Sesame Street parodied aspects of the original Star Trek, and the later incarnation Spaceship Surprise: The Next Generation specifically spoofed the cast of Star Trek: The Next Generation. *''Muppet Babies Comics'' issue #3 (Harvey) included a Star Trek story, "Out of This World". The story featured Kermit as Captain Kermit, Gonzo as Spock, Rowlf as Scotty, Scooter and Skeeter as Sulu and Chekov, and Piggy as a space princess. The Babies' spaceship (which looks a great deal like [[the Swinetrek|the Swinetrek]]) runs out of fuel on their way to bring Princess Piggy back to her home planet. The ship makes an emergency landing on Jokeville, where everything is a gag. This story was written by Muppet writer Bill Prady. * "Pigs in Space: Deep Dish Nine" was an attempt to update the classic Pigs in Space sketches from The Muppet Show to a new Muppet series, Muppets Tonight, in the same way Gene Roddenberry came back to his Star Trek universe in the 1980s series, Star Trek: The Next Generation. * First Mate Piggy made an appearance in the Special Collector's Edition of the Star Trek: 30 Years magazine in a section dedicated to celebrity experiences with Star Trek. In her interview, Piggy confesses that she is too young to have seen the original series on television, but became a devoted fan during reruns. * A Super Morphin Mega Monsters sketch on Sesame Street features the classic "door opening" sound effect used on the original 1960s Star Trek series when Zostic's minions enter his lair to do his bidding. * Sesame Street Episode 3698 is part of a story arc in which Slimey the Worm ventures to the Moon. The episode closes with a mission statement inspired by the narration that begins each episode of Star Trek: The Original Series and Star Trek: The Next Generation. The space shuttle that takes the worms into space, the wormship Wiggleprise, is also a spoof on Star Trek’s Enterprise. * The score for Muppets from Space incorporates Alexander Courage's music for the original Star Trek during a speech made by K. Edgar Singer, which is reminiscent of William Shatner's voice-over from the original series. In the same scene, Gonzo supporters carry signs that read, "Beam Me Up, Gonzo," another reference to a famously paraphrased line from the original Star Trek series. * Some German Sesamstrasse merchandise (mainly postcards) has featured Ernie and Bert dressed as Starfleet officers. * Wanda Cousteau's mission on Sesame Street is a reference to the opening narration from Star Trek. When she announces her mission, a music cue plays that is similar to the Star Trek: The Next Generation theme. * The 1997 Muppet Parody Calendar: The Sequel features a spoof of Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan. In a scene on a transporter platform, Gonzo is dressed as Mr. Spock, Kermit as Captain Kirk, and Miss Piggy is showering covered only in bubbles: "The Bath of Pig." This was also printed as a wall poster. * In the Muppets Tonight episode (Episode 211) where Andie MacDowell guest starred it was established Beaker is a Trekkie. * A Muppet comic strip by Guy and Brad Gilchrist (and reprinted in the collection On the Town) features Dr. Strangepork and First Mate Piggy engaged by "Clingons," a popular joke about Star Trek's alien race of Klingons. (pictured) * Patrick Stewart, famous for playing Captain Jean-Luc Picard in Star Trek: The Next Generation, appeared in a segment with The Count. When The Count has trouble getting a set of Muppet numbers to stay in line, Stewart helps him out by commanding, "Make it so, Number One!" This is a reference to an oft-spoken phrase by his Trek character to his first officer. * In the animated short that appears in "i-Sam", the fourth chapter of A Sesame Street Christmas Carol, the voice-over narrator says "And now your holiday will boldly go where no holiday has gone before. In the future, Santa will use a rocket sled." Santa Claus is shown seated in a captains chair similar to that of the Starship Enterprise, with a reindeer as a crew member. Santa says "That's Earth. Warp factor three," to which the reindeer responds "Aye, captain." Mentions of Muppets thumb|300px|Clare Raymond's descendants. * In the 1988 Star Trek: The Next Generation episode "The Neutral Zone," a character from the 20th century finds herself 400 years in her future on board the starship Enterprise-D. When researching what has become of her descendants, a graphical family tree shows amongst the names, Kermit T. Frog, Miss Piggy, Mary Richards and several actors who have portrayed the Doctor on Doctor Who. Star Trek Chronology (0-671-79611-9), Michael Okuda and Denise Okuda, 1993 * Miss Piggy was interviewed for the Star Trek 30 Years celebration magazine in 1996 (pg. 74). Featured as a famous player sharing Star Trek memories in her role as First Mate of the Swinetrek, she claims to have been far too young to have seen the original series on the air, but that she became a devoted fan in reruns. A mention was also made of her run-in with Star Trek actor Leonard Nimoy who appeared in a "Pigs in Space: Deep Dish Nine" sketch on Muppets Tonight. Connections ]] ]] ]] Many people associated with the "Star Trek" franchise have also played character roles in Henson/Muppet productions. The franchises have shared a few behind the scenes crew as well. *F. Murray Abraham played Ahdar Ru'afo in Star Trek: Insurrection (1998, film) *Wayne Allwine edited sound effects for Star Trek V: The Final Frontier *Bill Cobbs played Emory Erickson in the Star Trek: Enterprise episode, "Daedalus" (2005) *James Cromwell played Prime Minister Nayrok on the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode "The Hunted" (1990) and Jaglom Shrek in "Birthright, Parts ! & II" (1993), Minister Hanok in the Star Trek: DeepSpace 9 episode "Starship Down," and Zefram Cochrane in Star Trek: First Contact (1996, film) and the Star Trek: Enterprise premiere episode. *Juliana Donald played Tayna in the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode "A Matter of Perspective" (1990), Emi in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode "Prophet Motive" (1995), and Shoreham in Star Trek: Borg (1996, video game) *Paul Dooley played Enabran Tain in four episodes of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. *Michael Dorn, played Lt. Worf on Star Trek: The Next Generation and Star Trek: Deep Space Nine *Jane Espenson wrote the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode "Accession" (1996) *John Glover played Verad in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode "Invasive Procedures" (1993) *Whoopi Goldberg played Guinan on Star Trek: The Next Generation (seasons 2-6) *Kelsey Grammer played Captain Morgan Bateson in the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode "Cause and Effect" (1992) *Bob Gunton played Captain Benjamin Maxwell in the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode "The Wounded" (1991) *Sally Kellerman played Dr. Elizabeth Dehner in the Star Trek episode "Where No Man Has Gone Before" (1966) *Gates McFadden played Doctor Beverly Crusher on Star Trek: The Next Generation *Virginia Madsen played Kellin in Star Trek: Voyager *Andrea Martin played Ishka in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode "Family Business" (1995) *Michael McKean played the Clown in the Star Trek: Voyager episode "The Thaw" (1996) *Josh Pais played Gaila in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episodes "Business as Usual" and "The Magnificent Ferengi" (1997) *Robert Picardo played the Doctor on Star Trek: Voyager *Michael J. Pollard played Jahn in the Star Trek episode "Miri" (1966) *Suzie Plakson, played Selar on the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode "The Schizoid Man" (1989) and K'Ehleyr in "The Emissary" (1989) and "Reunion" (1990), Female Q on the Star Trek: Voyager episode "The Q and the Grey" (1996), and Tarah in the Enterprise episode "Cease Fire" (2003) *Bill Prady wrote the season five Star Trek: Voyager episode, "Bliss." *William Schallert played Nilz Barris in the Star Trek episode "The Trouble with Tribbles" (1967) and Varani in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode "Sanctuary" (1993) *Michelan Sisti played Tol in the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode "Bloodlines" (1994) *Nick Tate played Durgo in the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode "Final Mission" (1990) *Kirk Thatcher worked on Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home, as associate producer, composer/singer of the song "I Hate You," voice of the Vulcan computer, and appeared as "Punk on the Bus" in Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home. *Brian Tochi played Ray Tsingtao in the Star Trek episode "And the Children Shall Lead" (1968) and Ensign Kenny Lin in the Star Trek: Next Generation episode "Night Terrors" (1991) *David Warner played Ambassador St. John Talbot in Star Trek V: The Final Frontier (1987, film), Chancellor Gorkon in Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country (1991, film), and Cardassian Gul Madred in the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode "Chain of Command, Part I and Part II" (1992) *Frank Welker voiced child Spock's screams in Star Trek III: The Search for Spock (1984, film) and an alien in the Star Trek: Voyager episode "Nothing Human" (1998) *Alfre Woodard played Lily Sloane in Star Trek: First Contact (1996, film) *Harris Yulin played Aamin Marritza in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode "Duet" (1993) In addition, several Star Trek actors have made cameos as themselves in Muppet productions. *LeVar Burton played Geordi La Forge on Star Trek: The Next Generation *Matt Frewer played Berlinghoff Rasmussen in the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode "A Matter of Time" (1991) *Teri Hatcher played B. G. Robinson in the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode "The Outrageous Okona" (1988) *Leonard Nimoy played Spock on Star Trek and in subsequent movies. *William Shatner played Captain James T. Kirk on Star Trek and in the animated series and subsequent films. *Patrick Stewart played Captain Jean-Luc Picard on Star Trek: The Next Generation *George Takei played Hikaru Sulu on Star Trek and subsequent films, and voiced various aliens on Star Trek: The Animated Series *Ben Vereen played Dr. LaForge in the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode 'Interface" (1993) *Wil Wheaton played Wesley Crusher on Star Trek: The Next Generation. Sources External links *Memory Alpha: Star Trek Wiki Category:TV References Category:Movie References Category:Space Category:TV Mentions